Jovem Lestrade College
by RaeCapello
Summary: "Its time to move on." Easier said then done. "I can't forget" Don't look back anymore. "You might never be able to play again" I know. When friendship is being tested. Would one live in denial and be selfless, or fight till the end? Act or Regret.ONHOLD
1. Brief Introduction

Good day to you whoever who reads this.

NOTE: I KNOW IT'S WRONG OF ME TO DO THIS. BUT THIS IS A MAJOR MOTLEY CREW KINDA STORY. I didn't put it in the crossover section because there were too many characters that are from different places. I SWEAR. And I decided to label it under Glee. Since it's like the BIGGEST SENSATION right now. I'm really sorry. I mean sad to say if you chance upon this and didn't manage to get what you wanted. But MAYBE... You should read it. And you might like it... Won't you please? Okay. So sue me if you hate me. (I was Joking, I got no money for a lawsuit. My dance fees are already costing a huge hole in my tiny pocket...) Now that the sad disappointing part is over...

I welcome you into the world of Rae! My fellow mate and I own about 4/5 of the characters. Yes they are original and real, ah it's a both thing gosh. Note that I didn't do this alone. My fellow matey Enixam, a fellow fanfiction author has helped me along the way. Improving the story and sharing ideas. And most characters I hope would have a part to play. Started this from scratch. It's part of my imagination. Lets get on with this. I would be lying if I said I had no source of inspiration for the creation of this story. I got inspiration because of some weird event that happened in school. Wanted to do it on that day. But I dragged it on. And finally decided to sit down and craft this thing out. I need to thank Enixam for giving me ideas and Sufi helping me with some names, and you who reads it.

You might be familiar with some of the characters. For example the Glee Cast or Final Fantasy. I do not own them. And I never will.

Author's Note: Please feel free to review this. And if you feel PARTICULARLY connected to a character in this story, drop by notes to tell me about it and examples of what would you want to see happening to him/her. There's too many character's to keep track of. And I'm so sorry. Trying to make this work out. Because I'm creating a new society kind of thing and I need a lot of people's guidance. This story would be written by Enixam, You who contibute in this and Me. And I'm hooked on "IRIS"... HAHA. Random much.

Alrighty. Here goes.


	2. The Board

**Note that there are Glee characters in this story. Not one, Not two. More then that. However the main Glee character in this story is Noah Puckerman, please read on because Glee characters are somewhere along the story line. And they play main attraction due to the having most characters from the same show. **

**Jovem Lestrade Colleg**

**Principal:** Mister Ted Hunter

**Head of Faculty:**

Mister Wayne Cavanaugh (Music Faculty)

Miss Valarie Archer (General Education Faculty)

Mister Allen Young (Sports Faculty)

Madame Scarlett Johansson (Fine Arts Faculty)

**Faculties Main Teachers:**

Mister Will Schuester (Music)

Mister Ethan Stewart (General Education)

Mister Taylor Lautner (Sports)

Mister Ashton Kutcher (Fine Arts)

**Teachers:**

Ms Ellen DeGeneres (English Teacher)

Mister Red Watson (Mathematics Teacher)

Mister Sephiroth Cresent (Further Mathematics Teacher)

Mister Marc Hunglliton (Physics Teacher)

Mister Vincent Valentine (Biology Teacher)

Mister Todd Essick (Chemistry Teacher)

Madame Hayley Williams (Literature teacher)

Mister Elson Low (History Teacher)

Miss Adeline Parker (Geography Teacher)

Monsieur Issa Malchlouf (French Teacher)

Perdere Clara Antonio (Italian Teacher)

Perder Edelmira Araceli (Spanish Teacher)

Mister Karl Claus (German Teacher)

Mister Kris Lain (Latin Teacher)

Miss Naomi Bell (Politics Teacher)

Mister Dave Button (Accounting Teacher)

Miss Lucy Way (Nurse)

**Music Faculty:**

Marcellenus Keaton Jayce

Daniel Andy Bishop

Kyo Tsukimori

Ray Ryan Bryant

Dong Young-Bae

Jordan Black

Keith Alastair Cole

June Spring Jones

Chanelle Elle Taylor

**Fine Arts Faculty:**

Alice Fallan (Dance)

Riott Fallan (Dance)

Lee Seung Hyun(Dance)

Ukweli Roach (Theratre)

Toffie Eulishia Hadley (Visual art)

Summer Lee (Visual art)

Shandelle Kim Hadley (Visual art)

Xaiver Churchill (Theater)

Miki Li Reed (Theatre)

**Sports Faculty:**

Malachi Kayne Jayce

Dante Sparda

Lucifer Samuel Freeman

Diego West

Stefan Salvotore

Violet Laurie Johnson

Willow Candelle

Violet Raein SilverBelle

Rayne Belle Bryant

Noah Puckerman

**General Education Faculty:**

Vergil Sparda

Nikki Ford

Chris Alan Lewis

Tristan Hyde Huges

George Eugene Jones

Heather O'Shea

Marianne Esther Tune

Michelle White

Alex Gordan Bortan


	3. Their Birthday

**A/N: Alrighty people! This is the very first instalment of the story. Reviews, negative or postive ones are both welcome :) Thank you very much!**

* * *

Marcellenus was lazing around with her younger twin sister Malachi, a bored expression plastered on her face. The both of them had just turned 16 but there was no party, no laughter, no anything.

But there were presents. Lots of them. They were placed on the dining table in the dining hall, waiting to be ripped open but the twins just sat by the sofa, waiting for each other to make the first move.

Marcellenus was looking at her left hand, on the side of her middle finger, tattooed with the family name "Jayce" with bold red ink.

"Marcel, are you gonna open your present?" Malachi questioned with a whisper, her head on her sister's lap.

"You can have it, Chi. All of it." came the older twin's reply.

Their older brother, Mackyelle Kyler Jayce was 21 this year and wasn't around, much to their dismay. They presumed that he should be working, afterall he did get the job that he wanted, an actor in a theatre.

Their father, Krucifer Len Jayce and mother, Maryanne Karol Jayce, are famous and very rich musicians knowned around the world. Father a violinist and mother a pianist, had left them in America when they were only 14 years old, just so they could travel around the world for work.

Macky had only started working then just so he could be a stand-in parent and support his twin sisters.

Malachi walked towards the table, picking up one of the largest presents which was wrapped in expensive royal purple-ish material, giving it a tiny shake since it was heavy and huge. On it there was a note attached to it,

"To: Marcellenus Keaton Jayce;

Happy 16th Birthday!

From: Father and Mother."

Malachi crossed over to her sister's side and placed the present on her sister's lap gently. Marcellenus glanced down at her lap and gave her eyes a roll, making sure that her sister caught it.

"Don't want it. You open it." Marcellenus said in a voice full of dread.

Marcellenus hates the fact that her parents left them at 14 just to pursue their career. She didn't like it one bit, not liking how their work seemed more important than them. She simply despised this.

Malachi shook her head in defiance and gave a small glare towards her sister's direction, making her huff in agitation while one of her hands traced the material gently as she used her free hand to grab for a letter cutter.

Finally allowing the material to fall off loosely from the transparent box, the twins looked intently at what was before them.

A custom made guitar. This only heightened Marcellenus' annoyance, showing it by furrowing her eyebrows deeply.

Marcellenus was musically talented. She could play most music instruments easily and fluidly, memorizing notes was like speaking English. She was knowned as a child prodigy when she was younger, having to have attend many concours since. However when their parents merrily left them, she stopped playing music and started to abhor it.

Mackyelle, or Macky like how the twins liked it to be, tried to get her to continue playing but Marcel refused. Marcel looked at the guitar and just left it by the couch, not bothering to give it a strum or even a tiny once over.

The mini mansion seemed so empty, so quiet. Too quiet. Marcel sighed in distress and annoyance though she couldn't understand why she was feeling such a way.

Chi glanced at her sister and snatched the phone off the dining table, dialing a number that she knew too well.

"Hello!" the person on the other end cheerily responded after they had picked the phone up.

"It's me. And we're bored. You wanna come over?" Chi asked politely, smiling at the end.

"Chi? Okay sure. Now?"

Silence filled the conversation for 10 seconds.

"Are you nodding?" The person on the other side asked nonchalatly with a sigh.

-no answer-

"God... I'll go over now. See you in about 10."

*beep*

Chi was nodding alright but she had only been able to place the phone back into its receiver after being able to come back to Earth. A melody caught her attention, light strumming of the guitar.

She gaped at Marcel as she was strumming the guitar softly, the melody of 'Seize the Day' by Avenged Sevenfold echoing softly around the room. Malachi, stood there rooted to the ground, completely stunned, also hoping that Marcel would not stop playing as it was pleasing to the ears.

"Hello Jayce twins! What a bright day it is today!" That was until somebody barged into the Jayce household and killed off any peace that was lingering about.

Marcel nearly jumped ten feet into the air when she spotted the boy by the door who had already started taking off his shoes.

Her best friend, Noah Puckerman.

"Puckerman? What are you doing here?" Marcellenus asked cooly, a slight frown caressing her features.

"Aw. Don't wanna see me? I am heartbroken. Hah, well, Chi invited me over to cheer you guys up!" he chimed excitedly with a confident nod of his head.

Noah Puckerman also knowned as Puck had known the siblings since they moved into town. He might never express it or show it but he was in love with Marcellnus. Unfortunately for him, Marcel was not aware about it, she only took him as her best friend, nothing more and nothing less.

Marcel and Chi had always enjoyed their time with him especially the time when the siblings got their tattoo at 15, it was Puck who helped them get to Las Vegas with Finn Hudson and Mike Chang. His two partners in crime. They had gone to Las Vegas when Macky was away on a trip as he needed to go away for two weeks for some business stuff in New York City.

The three guys took turns to drive to Las Vegas in Mike's car and when Puck had finally taken control of the wheel for the first time, Finn had to restrain him from going more than 110 km/h. They were all clinging onto dear life as Puck sped through every red light, cut into many other drivers' lane and had very close accounts to almost drifting off the road.

Mike was too fond of his car that he didn't want Puck to drive anymore, swearing to himself that he would keep his car keys to himself and not let them get into Puckerman's hands.

The reason why Marcel wanted to go to Las Vegas to get a tattoo was because she knew the tattooist who owned the shop in Las Vegas. Carey Hart, was the owner of 'Hart and Huntington'. Marcel met Carey when she was at Mammoth Lake, California. Carey Hart used to be a motorist racer and that's how Marcel knew him. Carey told her if she ever need his services, she could come by anytime to get a tattoo done.

_Flashback_

_Marcel sighed as she sat in the backseat of the car and stared out of the window, observing the desert as they sped by. She missed Orange County already. Not that she hated Las Vegas. But it was too crowded for her comfort. _

_Finn had been driving while Mike was talking to Chi. Chi was feeling a tad nervous about it, but she wanted to do it, she wanted to get a tattoo badly. Puck was tired and snoring away, a trail of drool making its way down the front of his t-shirt. _

_When they finally reach, Nevada, Las Vegas, it was late afternoon. Mike had a pent house in Nevada but they decided it would be better if they stayed in the hotel until the twins were able to walk around after getting a tattoo, unsure about the amount of pain the girls might experience_

_They booked themselves a suite in Hard Rock Hotel and Casino. After settling in, they headed down to where 'Hart and Huntington' was located at which was somewhere in the hotel. _

_Upon arriving at the doorstep, Marcel took a deep breath and walked in, causing Carey who was behind the counter to look up with a bright smile spreading across his features._

_"Marcel! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here? Do you want a tattoo?" he smiled at her, a slight twinkle of hope glistening in his eye._

_"Yes Carey. Its been long. I hope that you and Pink are getting along fine. And yes, my sister and I are hoping that you could help us by being the one to do our tattoos for us." she replied with an assured nod._

_"Of course! And these few gentlemen are...?" Carey trailed off as he spotted the 3 boys standing behind the twins._

_"My sister's bodyguards" Marcel, a smug expression glued on._

_"Hell no!" Finn and Mike protested in unison as Puck remained silent, his feet becoming more interesting as the seconds passed._

_Chi was really tensed, anxiety chewed at her guy as she looked towards Mike for comfort, his features softening as he smiled graciously towards her. He had always been the source of comfort for her, ensuring that she was always comfortable and safe. He took her hand and they both went into the room so that Malachi could start her tattoo. _

_Chi decided to have the tattoo below the small of her neck. The pattern were gothic wordings in black that says "Vita Dolce Moderato" Italian for "Moderate Sweet Life". Mike was clutching onto her hand as he blabbered on about possibly everything in the world to keep her from thinking about the pain that was surging through her neck. She was so glad that he was with her. After it was done, Chi was bandaged rather neatly and securely, after which Mike supported her as she struggled into a sitting position so that he could help her into her clothes._

_Marcel didn't need anyone to be with her but Puck refused to let her out of his sight, reasoning with her that she might need somebody to hold her and support her once the tattoo was done since she would be in too much pain to hold herself up. _

_Marcel had a patchwork heart tattooed on the left side of her chest, on her right shoulder blade a tiger claw scratch tattoo. On her left hand, on the side of her middle finger, she asked the tattooist to tattoo her family name there. And finally, the biggest tattoo she got, was on the side of her left abdomen, the statue of Mother Mary. Puck was wincing at the sight of the slowly crafted tattoos forming on her skin, the patches of skin reddening and swelling as the needle tore through her skin. _

_Once Marcellenus was properly bandaged, she exited the room and walked into the waiting area._

_Finn was reading some playboy magazine that he had discovered in the shop's waiting area, flipping through the pages after catching a few glimpses at the girls in the magazine. _

_Marcel thanked Carey and paid him although Carey declined, she made Carey take her money, grudgingly that is which made Marcel laughed. _

_Once outside, Marcellenus whooped for joy as she walked in between the boys, Malachi on her right that is._

_"Since we are here! We might as well go clubbing!" she said, a flicker of excitement shone in her eyes as she offered up her suggestiong_

_The guys looked at her, all of them grinning except Mike, who had a face full of concern._

_"You sure Marcel?" He inquired with an arched brow._

_"Come on Mike! It would be fun! Show us around Vegas!" Malachi chimed, beaming with excitement._

_Mike nodded and took them around Las Vegas, running into different places, tiring the lot of them. Quite a number of people easily recognized Marcel and Chi though they totally ignored them and continued with having fun, laughing and hanging around._

_End of flashback_

"Marcellenus, you there? Knock, knock. Anybody in?" Puck called out to her with his lips just beside her ear, causing her to jolt with surprise and glare at him.

"Yes Puckerman, what is it that you require?" Marcellenus drawled out with a bored tone as she continued staring at her friend.

Puckerman chuckled and held out a deck of cards in front of her face while wiggling his eyebrows at Malachi who just stood around and gaped at the situation in front of her eyes. "Wanna play? Like I said, I am here to entertain you girlies and what better way than to play a deck of cards! Blackjack, anybody?"

"I'm in!" Malachi answered happily as she took a seat and waited for the cards to be delt out. Puck just waited for Marcellenus' response and was awarded with a slight nod, though a slight frown still creased her brows almost unnoticably.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Have a go at dropping a review, it'll do lots of good. :)**


	4. England or Italy?

**A/N: Okay, this is chapter 2 people! Enjoy, though there hasn't been any reviews. **

* * *

"Marcellenus Keaton Jayce! I've only been gone for two weeks and I come home to receive the biggest shock of my life! Just two weeks! And you've gotten yourself a tattoo? On your middle finger, with our family name no less!" Macky was angry. No, scratch that. Mackyelle was pissed, seething with angry and frustration, so ready to rip his hair out.

Marcellenus just remained silent and stared intently at her brother, waiting for some sort of cruel punishment that he was going to bestow upon her. Macky just sighed in defeat and looked into Marcel's eyes, trying to search for some form of remorse.

"Just-" Macky paused and released a sigh, his head dropping in slight disappointment. "Tell me the next time you do something reckless. Give me a warning. A heads up, you know?" He said in a quiet voice as he ruffled her hair, making her squirm a little since she hates people messing with her hair.

Macky was well aware of how Marcel felt about their parents. For Malachi, she was a little bit more difficult to read but Marcel was blatant about her feelings towards the current situation. He doesn't blame either twin, though he can't say that he fully understands how they felt since he got to be with their parents till he was 19. However they left the twins in America along with him when they were only 14. It seems rather unfair that he gets to be with his parents longer than his sisters.

Macky knew that Marcel would certainly have a few more tattoos somewhere knowing that Marcel had always talked about getting several tattoos at different areas. Also, he had a feeling that Chi had one somewhere but since he couldn't see it he would not ask. 'Don't ask, don't tell' policy or the 'See to believe' way and with all honesty, he didn't want to know where she got her tattoo at.

In many ways, things were back to normal for the next few months to come by, the twins just let days pass by slowly, creeping by by one excruciating moment to the next. It would sometimes drive Marcellenus up the wall due to the fact that time passed so slowly then.

"Yes Mister Hunter,... (...)

Yes I've been confirmed that I would be transferred there. I'm bringing my siblings along... (...) Yes that is what I'm requesting... (...)

Music and Sports... (...)

Examination... (...) Is that so? (...)

Alright. Please send the paper to us please... (...)

Thank you, Mister Hunter. Have a good day... (...)"

Macky leaned back into the sofa in his "office" as the work crew decided to take a break after hours of acting, finally tired out and yearning for a short break which left Macky to finally have the time to make a long distance call.

He couldn't do this at home because Marcel would been on to him in no time and wiped the floor with his ass if she were to find out what he had been planning for the twins. The only thing left is how to make them do the paper. He sighed again, trying to devise some sort of plan to make them do the little test without them suspecting anything. Sure, it was going to be challenging but being the older brother, he could easily instruct them to attempt the test without any questions.

After a few moments of contemplation, Mackyelle decided to rest his tired self and stretch out on the sofa, drifting into a nap.

Few weeks had passed and it was finally here, the reply. Macky thought that it wouldn't make it in time that he would check the mail every 6 hours just to be safe. He was careful to make sure the heading was covered. It took him great pains to cover it and make sure that it could come of later so that he could trick Marcel and Chi into doing the paper without any suspicions.

Macky told them that it was an IQ test and he chose the best time to ask them. Early in the morning. Marcel and Chi would do anything to get him off their back so that they could go back to sleep. Just as he hoped, they did it without paying much attention to the missing headline.

Another few weeks have pass. Macky decided to break the news to them. He had already received the reply from overseas and much to his delight, both were positive outcomes. Maybe that's part of the benefits for having well knowned parents, or maybe not.

"Marcel, Chi. We are moving to England! I've been transferred to England and the acting company in England is offering a lot. I can't possibly decline so we'll be moving there next week." Macky called out to the twins and explained, starting to feel nervous once he notice the expression on Marcel's face change completely. From nonchalant to rage in matter of 3 seconds.

"Whaa? Hell no! I'm staying here whether you like it or not." Marcel shouted, ready to just flip him the bird storm up to her room.

"Marcel, there's nothing here. I haven't applied for you both to be Americans. Either way. We are gonna get kicked out of the country. Its either England or that you both would be sent back to Italy." he smiled sadly, trying to put on a little drama at the end by sighing deeply.

And for once Chi went pale. Italy? God no. She didn't want to go back to Italy. Marcel and Chi have always been proud to be Italians but since their parents are the country's glory, everything changed. Everyone would dodge them, avoid any opportuned conversation. Afraid of getting into their way. Even the teachers were exceptionally nice to them. Marcel hated it, she hated being treated differently, or 'special' her stupid brother would call it. Being pointed out from the crowd, people treated them different, something that Marcel resented and Malachi disliked.

"You are being unreasonable brother..." Chi's voice was shaking and weak, suddenly feeling the need to sit down to catch her breath. The sudden wave of information swept by her and covered her with confusion and shock.

He bent down to his siblings. He couldn't help it, he really needed a better paying job in order to support the 3 of them. He knew it was too sudden and this was really forceful in its own way, also, it was rather selfish of him on his part.

"You got understand, sis, this is for the good of the three of us. This is a dream come true for me. Not only that. You both would be able to learn new things." Macky tried to find his voice of reasoning and at least try to convince the girls that this new change would benefit the lot of them.

"But we haven't have a school to go to yet" Marcel reasoned, crossing her arms over chest with determination to try to wiggle her way out of this stupid plan.

Macky handed the both of them their letter. The both of them opened it with such good coordination. After all he wouldn't have expected lesser, they were twins, in fact, he'll be damned if they weren't coordinated and in sync with each other. He braced himself. Covering his ears and walking away, grinning evilly to himself.

Marcel took one look at the heading and got a shock. That was it, she lost it when she saw what was below.

**~Jovem Lestrade College~**

We are happy to inform you that you, Marcellenus Keaton Jayce, have been accepted into our college as you have passed the entrance exam. We are sure that you are aware that there are four faculties in our school and we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into you choice of faculty, the **Music Faculty. **We look forward to seeing you next semester. Have a pleasant day ahead.

Yours Sincerely,

Mister Ted Hunter.

~Principal of Jovem Lestrade College~

Malachi recieved a similar letter, the only difference was the name and the faculty she was in, which was sports.

"Jovem Lestrade? Why the Hell would I want to get into that school! Its a school filled with snobs! And what makes it even worse is that I'm in the music faculty? What kind of sick twisted joke is this? Is this because I got a tattoo and you are upset? I can get them removed!" Marcellenus yelled in rage, she was beyond angry. Mackyelle had just delivered a blow that was WAY below the belt.

Macky was grinning to himself. His sisters were so much like their mother. Marcel's anger was exactly like their mother's, while Chi was always like their mother when she was in a good mood or neutral mood. Marcel had a stoic and stone look where else Chi was usually smiling.

Somehow, Marcellenus wanted to kick herself awake from this terrible nightmare but she couldn't. This wasn't a nightmare or a 'dream', this was reality. The 3 of them were moving away from Orange County and into England.

Throughout the little time left before the twin girls were suppose to be in England, both of them spent plenty of hours with Mike, Puck and Finn, sharing good and bad times, trying to relive as much memories as they could.

None of them wanted this, but somehow, all of them had a feeling that they might someday bump into each other again, even though they prefered not to even be separated from either. It was difficult, Macky tried to cheer the girls up which Malachi appreciated. However, Marcel, she wasn't going to get fooled by this. For now, she disliked the way her brother was doing things.

Don't get the twins wrong, they both very much love their brother because he has done many things for them, supported them and loved them but this was too much. This was selfish on his part.

And so, before they knew it, they were in the first class lounge. Marcellenus had ignored her brother since the day of the news and now, she was thinking back about all the goodbyes they received just an hour before. Most of their classmates came to send them off, in fact everyone was present but some were looking at them from afar.

The two girls tried to find the two very people that mattered to them the most and when they were unable to, the girls gave up with a disheartened sigh and started towards their boarding gate.

Puck and Mike were those two people, they couldn't stand goodbyes. Especially this one.

"Ill be seeing you soon.

-Puckerman."

Marcel recieved this just before the plane took off. She desperately tried calling him however her calls were rejected. Marcellenus sighed as she felt her sadness build up further deep in her heart.

"Don't. It is already difficult enough." A text flashed on her handphone screen, a tiny bit of Marcel's sadness ebbed away.

"Okay. Ill call you when I reach. Alright?" She quickly texted back and sighed, leaning her head against the airplane window.

"Sure thing. Miss you." Was the final thing she had ever received from Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.

Somehow the twins were relieved that it was the first class seats that they were sitting at since Chi has motion sickness and comfort was the only thing that Chi really needed right now. Many people were curious to know why there was two youngsters sitting at the first class seats. Some recognized them immediately, smiling and greeting them with a tiny wave.

As the plane took off, they said their last goodbyes to the place they had found true friends.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! Much appreciated! :)**


	5. London and School

It was sunrise when the three siblings landed in England. The worst part was that they landed in London. And their school was in Oxford. The twins thought they could rest when they had finally reached, however, Macky had different plans in mind. When they arrived at the baggage area, Macky didn't bother to fetch his luggage. Instead he dragged both his siblings out of the arrival hall. Now they couldn't go back in.

"What the Hell! Macky! Our luggage!" Marcel shouted. Everyone was looking.

"Haha. Don't worry about it. They will send Chi's and yours to the school. Mine to my apartment. You will be staying in London for a few days" he smuggly replied.

"And our clothes, brother?" Chi asked, half amused at this situation.

"Lets go SHOPPING!" he grinned and answered. Dragging them along.

Its been a long week with Macky without work. And he had not started working yet. He would drag them to watch plays. They visited the globe theatre located near Southwark (pronunced as: Sadark). However a long walk is needed to reach. They went to Tate museum. And went to Baker Street for shopping and also visiting "Sherlock Holmes." they also went for the haunted trail. The guide brought them around telling them stories.

In the old times, it was said that if any one was buried under the Church or the area that surrounds. No matter how bad, you sin you would go to heaven. And a queen who was beheaded for killing her husband had requested to be burried in a famous chuch in London. However people still hear screamings at night and said it was the ghost of the queen as the church monks didn't pray for her.

Another one was about a golden fat boy. Which seemed really amusing to Marcel. The beheading grounds of nobles like kings and queens caught Macky's attention the most. However Chi just wanted it to be over soon.

They watched "Macbeth" in the globe theatre, though actually Macky was the one who did. Marcel and Chi went in and after half and hour they went to the cafe for a drink and some pastries. The retirement home in London looked liked a mansion.

"That's it. I wanna grow old soon! I wanna stay here!" Marcel exclaimed.

"Remember that creepy guide said it sure looks like a rich man's room, however they don't really charge you, because the park that was 10 steps away used to be a graveyard... And a murder took placed here in the home." Chi quietly answered her sister.

"I don't care! Its so beautiful. Okay maybe I do care alittle." she giggled.

They went to the wax museum in Baker Street. Marcel enjoyed it as it all looked so real. She just wished that there was Syn Gates in it. For lunch, Macky brought them to Samurai. A Japanese restaurant. It wasn't those very pricey ones just a simple one. They then went to Victoria Street. It was located near the train terminal.

Finally they had to go to Oxford. Macky bid them aideu and arranged transport to their hostel, which was located about close to 2 kilometres from their school. The twins fell asleep against each other throughout the journey. Both wearing their headphones. The driver has to shake them to wake them up. Marcel and Chi were dead beat, that had different dorms, Marcel chose the colour theme of purple and orange, a bit of red and black. Chi's room was green and orange, and a bit of blue and white. And it was beautifully furnished, each with balconies and a living room with a kitchen, it wasn't really a dormitry, more of a well furnished apartment. The dormitries were just opposite each other. They said good night to each other, before washing up and going to sleep. Two more days before school starts. The day that the twins dreaded.

School started on a Wednesday. Marcel gave a Chi to school on her bike, and people who knew them stayed to whisper to each other as they passed.

"Wow. First day of school and its already this bad huh?" Marcel commented.

Everyone was made to atttend an orientation in the massive auditorium which was able to hold all the students in all the four faculty.

"Its a new year. And I'm here again welcoming you back to Jovem Lestrade! And to the new students, I welcome you to the Lestrade family! And to the new staff and alumni... First of us, we are very honoured to have new teachers here today, Mister Elson Low who has come from Singapore! And also Madame Haley Williams from America!... And recently we are even more honoured to have the Marcellenus and Malachi Jayce joining our school!"

Everyone was turning around, trying to catch a glimpse of the twins. Even the teachers tried to have a good look at them. Marcel groaned.

"Argh. This can't get any worse can it?" Marcel growled.

It was a boring orientation. When it was finally over, Marcel dashed out of the auditorium in to the Music Faculty, not that she wanted to be so enthusiastic about it. She just wanted to get away.

Chi asked her way around. Bumping into a someone's chest. She clearly wasn't paying much attention to where she was going as she was trying to figure where she was,

"Ah!" she fell.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see... You..." the guy picked her up and realized that she reminded him of someone.

"Its alright. I'm fine. Thank you so much!"

"Are you lost?" he asked without thinking.

Chi finally took a good look at the guy. He had a rather pale shade of hair. And his eyes. Were somewhat of the colour of sapphire and snow. Gentle like. His features were kind and he had a small smile on his face. And his body build was so perfected it looked like it has been crafted on.

"Erm. Well. Yeah. Kinda. Do you know where the sports campus is?"

"Haha! I can bring you there if you want. I'm also heading there too! My name is Dante. I'm in class 5 level 2. And you?"

"I'm in the same class as you! My name is Chi." she smiled at him. As they both walked towards their class together.


	6. First Encounter

"Marcellenus for the tenth time please, don't sleep in class!" Mister Shuester said.

Marcel grumbled and nodded. Mister Shuester sighed. And thought of a good idea,

"Marcellenus, come here please,"

She grudgingly did.

"I've watched you attend concours before. And I believe you specialize in quite a number of musical instruments. What do you think of playing, the Violin and the Piano for us?" he handed her the Violin as he said it. Marcellenus sighed and wondered when was the last time she played the Violin.

She took the bow in her hands, and took a deep breath and started playing, Op. 10 No. 03 Etude on the Violin. This piece wasn't a hard piece. However she played it so perfectly that her classmates could not help but to stare at her. When she finished, she shoved the Violin back to Mister Shuester and started to walk away.

"I understand that you are going to fall asleep again soon enough, Marcellenus, please, can you play the Piano too? I would really want to witness this."

"Marcellenus. Do you mind playing another of Chopin's works?" Kyo her classmate who does the Piano asked Marcel.

She sighed and walked to the chair, she got herself ready and counted to three in her head. She actually didn't mind. Chopin was her favourite composer. Her Mother had always let her listen to the works of Chopin.

"Mother? God. Why do I keep thinking about the past. I got to focus. Damn it." she thought to herself.

This time she played one of her personal favrouites, Prelude No. 15 also knowned as The Raindrop. When she was done, the bell rang. As she walked out towards the dining hall, a classmate of caught up with her and talked to her,

"Hey, you are Marcel right? I mean do you mind if I call you Marcel or do you want me to call you Marcellenus? My name is Jordan. Jordan Black." he smiled at her.

Jordan Black was in the same faculty as Marcel. He had spikey raven black hair, with streaks of blond at random areas, he wore thick eyeliner even though his frindge covered his eyes and he had snakebites. He specialized in the Drums and electric Violin.

"Marcel would do fine. I heard you play the Violin too. Maybe someday we can play a duet. Mixed of both kinds of Violin. Rock and Classical. It's something you don't see everyday." she smiled at him.

Jordan was totally enchanted by her smile. And he started to blush. Marcel didn't notice and started to ask him more about school. All Jordan could do was to mindlessly answer her. And before they knew it, they were seated comfortably in the sofa's of the great grand dining hall.

Jovem Lestrade College was a school for elites and children of very rich and infuential people. That is why the school is so grandly furnished. Marcel thought to herself that maybe not everyone was snobbish. She turned around after hearing a familiar laughter, it was Chi. Marcel wanted to ask Chi to join her. However she saw that Chi was having fun talking to a platinum haired guy. Jordan glanced over Marcel to catch a glimpse at the guy that Marcel was looking at.

"Sparda. Youngest son of the pair of twins. Sons of rich CEO of SPRA bank. Knowned mostly for its tight security and also the close relationship with many people's parents here. I'm sure you have heard of the name Sparda right?"

Marcel nodded and turned back at him.

"Lets head to class!" she said.

Jordan complied easily and followed her still mesmerized by her. It was a long dsy and it finally ended. Chi was in her sister's room, as Marcel had prepared dinner for the both of them. And Chi decided to sleep over in her sister's room. Both siblings loved to sleep in oversized shirts and shorts. However the only difference is that Chi absolutely love wearing shirts with a hoodie. She sleeps wearing the hoodie. The bed was really big that it could fit three people in it.

Nothing much happened on the second day of school. Mister Wayne the head of faculty for music came into the music faculty class to give them a talk. All head of faculty did that and the most welcomed head was Mister Wayne and Mister Allen. Everyone paid attention to the both of them. Nodding at them, nodding at the appropriate time. It was a funny sight. And the teachers were amused by it. Another weird thing was that no many people knew that both Marcel and Chi were twins. Weirdly enough, they thought it was the same person in two different faculty.

Third day into the new term, Marcel and Chi had made a decent lot of friends. Marcel rode Chi to school like any other day, dropping her off at the music campus, and Chi would make her way to the sports campus, unlike any other day, Chi got hit by a car. She didn't exactly got hit. She got bumped off balance. Her books and her lacrosse stick sprawled around her. And the skin of her palm was ripped. Her hand felt raw as the pain slowly seeped into her, finally realizing that the pain she was feeling was caused by her hand.

"Oh my God. Chi? Are you alright? I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry!"

Everyone was looking now. The guy from behind the wheel, opened the door and came rushing towards her. He scooped her things and her up easily. And everyone had their eyes on them. Chi was too stunned to notice who was carrying her. But unmistakably those pale coloured hair, so pale that it might look like platanium, caught her attention. It was Dante.

"I'm so sorry. I'm such a dumbass. I didn't really see you there. One moment you weren't there. The next moment you were and the following moment you weren't. How blind can I get? I'm so sorry. I'll send you to the hospital wing. I'm so sorry."

She looked at him. And thought of Mike. She missed Mike. She didn't get to see him when she left. And it was something that she was still not very comfortable with. Always having Mike for support. Without him, she felt like a cracking pillar. She needed the support. And boy was she tired. Though school hasn't even started for the day, Chi was tired. She closed her eyes and leaned on Dante, a small tiny smile spread across his face, and before she knew it, she was at the hospital wing.

Word has spread far and wide throughout the four faculties that, Malachi Jayce has been involved with a mini car accident with Dante Sparda being the driver. Marcel stomped into the Sports Campus. She was radiating an aura of a determined killer. Determined to hunt down her prey. Dante Sparda.

_Author's Note:_

_I just realized I got no reviews! Anyway, everything is currently just getting the party started kind of mood. Soon the characters like Puck, Taylor, Ellen, and all the other characters will be coming together. Fret not. Just hang in there alright? Next chapter would be done by Enixam. As it would be a "sweet" lemoney chapter . Hang in there! And do please review. And also pray tell which characters you want to see more in the story and what sort of things happening to them._

_Love, _

_Rae._


	7. The Hunter and her Two Preys

Be Warned! This chapter has lemons! And when life throws you lemons, do make lemonade out of it. I was joking. But note that this chapter has lemons.

Before school could even start on a proper note, Chi was already in the hospital wing.

Dante, who was observing the nurse who was patching her up was then forced to leave when the last school bell had finally rang, informing the students that school would be starting in 2 minutes.

During assembly, the principal had announced, "Will the car owner of a dark-coloured Porsche from the Sports Faculty, please kindly removed your car from obstructing the lane."

Everyone started to laugh, which caused Dante to realize that it was his car since he had totally forgotten about it, also causing him to make a dash off to re-park his car.

Even before lunch hour, news had been spread around, both between the teachers and students about the little accident.

"Hey Marcel! Have you heard the news? Sparda almost ran over one of the Jayces." Jordan told her during Further Mathematics class.

"Whut?" Hearing this, she immediately propped herself up from her daze.

"Yeah, didn't you hear? Everyone was talking about it. About Dante and Malachi." Jordan was amused at how slow she could get.

"I guess I have to go and deal with some platinum haired donkey then. I'll hunt him down personally." she said through her gritted teeth as she had stood up and informed Professor Sephiroth.

Sephiroth grunted and nodded. He didn't mind since he knew of her anger problems and all.

And he didn't mind because Marcel loved Math, she could do most of the questions in the topic he was covering.

Marcel was oblivious to the stares she got from the people in the sports faculty. She just stormed right up, hunting for the platinum haired ass.

"Hey! Marcellenus! What a pleasant surprise. Can you spare some time answering some questions?" Professor Degeneres had called out to Marcellenus the second she was spotted.

"Sorry Teach. I've got to go hunt something."

She gave a very understanding smile and sighed.

"I knew this would happen. Just don't go overboard alright?"

"Can't make any promises, Prof." Marcellenus seethed through her teeth as her fist clenched tighter into her palms, causing her fingernails to dig deeper into her flesh.

She finally found the person she was hunting down for. With one swift movement, she managed to tackle the platinum haired sportsman.

"Woah! Chi! What's gotten into yo-" before Dante had the chance to complete his sentence, his words were muffled when Marcellenus' fist came down onto his jaw.

Marcellenus sat there, straddling Dante as she beat the living daylights out of him.

"Don't you ever fucking come near my sister again, asshole. You almost got her badly injured, you dick!" Marcellenus growled as she continued to hit Dante hard in the face.

Finally satisfied with the beating she has just lashed out, Marcellenus stood up in a fluid manner and began to stroll out of the place, face plastered with an unreadable expression.

"Whatcha doing here, Marcel?" Malachi asked with curiosity when she saw Marcellenus strolling down the Sports hallway.

"Oh nothing, just finding some nice sportsmen to play around with." Marcellenus replied with a crude smirk gracing her pale lips.

Shrugging it off, Malachi rounded the corner and gaped in horror when she saw a bashed up Dante staggering down the hallway.

Seeing Malachi, Dante's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, he tried to turn around as fast as he could but to his dismay, he had no success whatsoever.

Malachi had pulled him back and excruciatingly dragged him to the hospital wing to allow the nurses to tend to Dante.

The nurses, seeing these two again within 12 hours was enough to make them shake their head in disapproval.

The whole time during school, there were whispers and chattering about how Dante Sparda got hammered by some unknown person from some other faculty.

This caused a lot of unsettlement among many girls and several guys.

Many girls were upset that such a vicious person mauled such a beautiful face, as Marcellenus had recalled eavesdropping on two snob's conversation.

Several guys would do anything to shake this person's hand and thank this person for doing something they've always wanted to do.

This included Vergil Sparda, Dante's twin brother from the General Education Faculty.

Malachi had been bugging Marcellenus to try the steak at one of the cafes at the Sports Faculty building.

Finally getting Marcellenus to agree, reluctantly that is, Malachi whooped in joy and dragged Marcel to the cafe so fast that she swore her arm would have fallen off.

Finally getting a seat, which was a table for four, a piece of information that Marcellenus chose to ignore although Malachi nagged at her to be "considerate" and what nought, Marcel couldn't give a flying fuck.

Bursting into the cafe was none other than the Sparda twins, Dante somehow managed to regain his strength and energy, allowing him to bounce his way up to the Jayce twins with a wide grin, a solemn Vergil following him.

Rolling her eyes, Marcellenus propped one of her feet onto an empty seat, ignoring the platinum haired twins.

"Would you like to join us?" Malachi questioned politely, gesturing to the empty seats after she had yanked Marcel's leg off one of the seats.

Glaring at Dante, Marcellenus knuckles turned white from gripping the edge of the table with too much force.

"Hello hello..." Marcellenus cooed out as her eyes travelled towards a bunch of teachers who had just entered the cafe. Well, she was only interested in one of them.

Professor Wayne Cavanaugh.

The other three who were seated at the table with Marcellenus strained their eyes to find out who Marcel was ogling at.

"What the heck?" Marcellenus yelped in pain when Malachi twisted her sharp finger nails into the flesh of her arm.

Marcel's outburst gained a few stares from other students who received a scowl from Marcel and a few other stares from the teachers.

"Please, Marcel, be nice to the Spardas. And stop ogling at a teacher! That's wrong!" Malachi whispered in a harsh tone as she had leaned over to a bored looking Marcellenus.

Groaning, Marcellenus shrugged her shoulders and continued looking at the menu that was in her hands, scanning for something to eat.

Dante kept shooting nervous glances between Malachi and Marcellenus.

Out of the corner of her eye, Marcellenus noticed this and smirked to herself in satisfaction. This did not go unnoticed to Malachi because she nudged Marcellenus hard.

"Dante, you look like you've got a stick stuck up your cocky ass. Relax." Vergil murmured under his breath, shooting Dante a warning glance.

Dante just nodded nervously and gulped rather loudly, making both Vergil and Marcellenus roll their eyes simultaneously, which earned Marcellenus another nudge from Malachi.

"Are you positive that the only thing you did to Dante was punching him? Did you guys have some kind of sadistic and masochistic sexual intercourse or something?" Vergil questioned with a raised brow, staring straight at Marcellenus.

Vergil was awarded with Marcellenus flipping him off with her long middle digit, without her looking up at him.

Malachi quickly grabbed Marcellenus' hand to lower it from anybody else's eyes before they could spot it wavering in the air in such a vulgar manner.

"You want to have sexual intercourse with me as well?" Vergil inquired with an amused tone, causing Marcellenus to gaze up from the menu.

Dante and Malachi stared intently at Marcellenus from behind their menus, waiting for an answer from the Musician.

Before Marcellenus could retort something crude, Mister Taylor Lautner had came over to request to have a private 5-minute chat kind of thing with Dante and Malachi, probably about the little accident that happened earlier in the day.

"Say, Sparda... You want to know my answer?" Marcellenus spoke up after a while, a certain shine glimmered in her eyes which Vergil couldn't ignore.

Smirking, Vergil leaned forward and clasped his hands in front of him, propping his elbows up for support as he intertwined his fingers together in front of his face.

"But we need some place more private." Marcellenus purred in a soft voice and a sly wink graced her left eye, smirking in a cunning manner.

Marcellenus was quick in getting up from her seat and dragging Vergil outside of the cafe with her as she couldn't suppress the feeling of anticipation pounding in her heart, her blood boiling with excitement.

Vergil, for once in his life, felt a tinge of something he rarely felt, this almost shocked him.

He felt nervous.

He couldn't really control his nerves and his mind was racing so fast that he swore he almost lost his mind the second he felt Marcellenus' body press against his.

They were under the bleachers. Sounds like high school, huh?

Before Vergil could say anything or utter a sound, Marcellenus hot and lustrous lips slammed against his, causing Vergil to widen his eyes to a considerably large size.

Marcellenus worked her lips around Vergil's, tugging and nibbling, sucking and licking. A smirk tugged at her lips when she felt Vergil's tongue graze along her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Making him wait a little longer, Marcellenus wanted to test him. She tugged at his hair gently as she guided him to the grass, making the both of them take a more comfortable position on it.

As Marcellenus straddled Vergil's hips, with his knees propped up which pushed her further onto his body, engulfing each other in their warmth, her lips continued to remain sealed, making Vergil beg further and more desperately by trying to force his tongue into her mouth.

Vergil's hands strayed, rubbing his palms against the small of her back, down to her ass, massaging them as he continued to beg for entrance into her hot and wet cavern.

Finally allowing him to enter her mouth, Marcellenus decided to continue her fun by using her tongue to wrestle with Vergil's.

Feeling Marcellenus' tongue harshly gliding against his own, Vergil let out a satisfied groan, causing him to tighten his grip on her ass.

Marcellenus let out a soft sigh as she feverishly pushed her lips further onto Vergil's, running her hands through his silky, slicked back, silver hair, massaging his scalp along the way.

His lips left hers which made her growl but was soon replaced with a giggle when she felt his lips tickle her neck, then her collarbone, nipping and sucking as he guided his lips below her neck.

Marcellenus pushed her hips against his, grinding down gently and slowly as Vergil continued to suckle on her flesh.

With one swift movement, Vergil threw Marcellenus' top over her head and tossed it behind him. His eyes devouring the sight before him as he absent-mindedly licked his now swollen lips.

"Like what you see, Vergil?" Marcellenus soft and erratic voice made Vergil lock eyes with her, a smirk spreading across his features, causing Marcellenus to blush furiously.

His crystal blue eyes had never seen such sight before, "You know? You could take a picture, it lasts longer, sweetie." Vergil flushed at Marcellenus' words and didn't wait a second longer to rip off the garment that was forbidding him of a more lovelier sight.

Suddenly feeling coldness dance around her arms and chest, Marcellenus, out of natural reaction, rub the areas that felt cold.

Warmth engulfed Marcellenus as Vergil had put his arms around her, his lips pressed softly against hers, enveloping themselves in a sweet kiss.

This time, Marcellenus begged for entrance into Vergil's mouth as her hands wandered over his broad shoulders and muscular chest.

Finally having found the first button of the flannel shirt that Vergil was wearing, Marcellenus decided on a quicker way.

Soon, the air was filled by not only their soft moans but by the popping of buttons as Vergil's shirt were being ripped open by a hungry Marcellenus.

Vergil pulled away from the kiss and gaped at his now ruined flannel shirt, then glanced back at Marcellenus with a cocked eyebrow as she tried suppressing an innocent giggle.

Vergil slammed his lips back onto hers as he removed his shirt, uncovering all those juicy lines and contours that refined his hard muscles.

Tracing his abdominal section, Marcellenus' tongue ran circles on Vergil's neck, fingers caressing every spot, this caused a low growl to erupt from the back of Vergil's throat.

Vergil gripped onto Marcellenus' hips hard and pulled her further down onto his own, grinding and rolling his hips about, shoving his massive erection that was aching in his jeans between Marcellenus' thighs.

Gasping out from feeling a throbbing sensation against her thighs, Marcellenus looked into Vergil's half-lidded blue orbs and gave a sweet peck on his lips.

Marcellenus removed herself from the current position she was in and kneeled in front of Vergil with a wide and innocent smile playing on her lips.

Lowering herself to Vergil's zipper, Marcellenus clasped the metallic piece in between her lips and pulled it down in an excruciatingly slow manner, making Vergil throw his head back and groan in frustration.

Slowly sliding his jeans off, Marcellenus stared up into Vergil's eyes and gave another wink, indicating that she was up to something devious.

Finally getting his jeans off and having thrown it one side, Marcellenus admired at the outline of his very much erected and hard manhood needing and wanting to burst through his dark blue silk boxers.

Licking her lips, Marcellenus stopped halfway to notice a small wet spot that was beginning to form around the crotch area.

Licking his shaft through his boxers, Marcellenus stared in amusement as Vergil wiggled and squirm, she knew he was biting back a moan.

"Moan for me, Vergil. Let me hear you beg for more." Marcellenus cooed as she ran her forefinger along his hardened shaft.

"Fu-... Fuck. Just get on with it, Mmar-... Marcel." Vergil stammered out as Marcellenus sucked on his manhood through the fabric, the silk tickling and rubbing against his hardened self.

Finally fed up of being teased, Vergil grabbed Marcellenus roughly by the arms and pulled her under him with his full strength.

He was so blinded by the lust that was surging through him. For a while there Vergil felt guilty for mishandling Marcellenus but when he heard a small cry of pleasure escape her lips, he continued to ravage her body.

With one hand, his cold finger pinched her nipples firmly, pulling it in a circular motion, drawing erratic breaths from Marcellenus.

His other hand slid down to her skinnies and started to unfasten them and unzip them in a hasty manner, all the while with one firm grip on her breast and his lips biting hers.

Marcellenus yanked Vergil's boxers down and pulled it away from them, bunching it up and shoving it somewhere in a corner.

Her hands went busy as she wrapped her fingers around Vergil's hardened and ready manhood, throbbing in heat and anticipation.

Vergil, feeling urgency pushed his hips into Marcellenus' hands and he quickly removed the rest of her clothes and he hovered over her with lust and need burning deep in his eyes.

Grinning widely, Marcellenus lifted her hips to allow better entrance for Vergil, showing him that she was ready for this.

Without controlling any longer, Vergil slammed his ten inch worth of manliness into her hot and already dripping womanhood.

Enjoying the feeling of fullness within her, Marcellenus rolled her hips about as Vergil began pumping in and out of her in a fast and rough motion.

His length pressing all corners and rubbing against every spot of Marcellenus' womanhood. She couldn't contain it any more and started to moan out in great pleasure, with her hands kneading her breast in a circular motion.

Vergil was groaning and growling, his baritone moans sending shivers up Marcellenus spine and all the more turning her on as he drove himself in and out of her wetness.

Placing butterfly kisses all along her neck, Vergil hoisted Marcellenus up higher onto his manhood by her ass and sent her slamming back down onto his throbbing cock.

Marcellenus, unaware that Vergil would do this, screamed out in pleasure and arched her back further, thrusting her breast closer to his body.

By now, both bodies were burning with a type of fire that be impossible to put out and their moans were loud and uncontrolled, not caring whether teachers or students could hear them.

Pushing him onto his back, Marcellenus once again was on top and in control. She started riding him hard and fast, her tight ass slapping against his thighs as she brought herself up and down upon his pulsating cock.

A feeling stirred within her abdominal around and she felt a tingle run through her body, she noticed Vergil growing tense as well, indicating that his climax was well on its way to erupting.

Flipping over, Vergil was going to have the last bit of control and took her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he placed a firm and tight grip right under Marcellenus breasts, shoving himself further into her.

As Marcellenus was hit by her orgasm, she pulled Vergil down roughly by his now flattened silver mane to shove her lips upon his own, moaning and screaming into the fiery kiss.

Vergil broke the kiss and gasped for air, growling out Marcellenus' as his final thrust sent him over the edge, hastily pulling out and spilling his entire load onto Marcellenus body which was covered with a layer of perspiration.

As both of them were recovering from their high, they laid there panting, too tired to move or even think. To them, it was worth.

"Happy with the answer, Sparda?" Marcellenus finally broke the silence after five concrete minutes.

"Overjoyed." Came Vergil's tired reply as he turned his head slightly to face Marcellenus.

"We better get our asses moving before people catch us." As Marcellenus said this, she was already putting on her skinnies, not bothering with her boy shorts, she continued onto her bra and her top, not before cleaning up the sticky substance that was splotched onto her skin.

Once Marcellenus was done, Vergil was all ready, his shirt left open since the buttons were missing, he was standing away from the bleachers with a wide smirk.

"Not a word, eh Sparda. Maybe some other time we can try other styles." With that, Marcellenus blew him a flying kiss and walked off in the direction of her faculty.


	8. Targeted

He looked at her, he was bored. He wondered how easy she might be. She was in the same class as him for Spanish, Literature and French. She wasn't what he thought she would be. She was different. But not that far off. He finally had found. His next target.

Vergil was spacing off in Politics class. The teacher was boring. So boring to the extent he started to doodle. He was thinking of Marcel. 5 months have passed since the incident under the bleachers. He wanted her again. He want to hold her. He wants to have her. He wanted her bad. He started to tense up when he could recall everything clearly. And when he did, he turned hard. Dante had notice his brother being mote restless then usual. But had nothing to say about it.

Marcel was having Biology. God. She hated the subject. And even more Mister Vincent Valentine. What was with his name anyway. Valentine. Mister Vincent glanced over at Marcel. She had her head on the table. This was it.

"Marcellenus, detention. Tonight." he said.

The class glanced over at Marcel, some giggled while others frown. She groaned. It has been like this for some time now. She always landed herself in detention without much of a reason why, with Valentine. And everytime she tries to talk to him, he wouldn't answer much. She remembered calling him "Valentine" once, and he corrected her "Professor Valentine or Mister Valentine."

And when she teased him and tried to talk to him he would just stay focus in marking papers. When she gave up and started sleeping, Mister Vincent would give her work to do. Another boring evening ensued.

The month of August was ending, and Marcel was thinking about Mister Wayne. She remembered that time he offered to tutor her, but she declined, just to see what his reaction might be. His reaction was as if he just got rejected or dumped. But he managed to recover fast enough, smiled weakly and he started to wobble away. A smile played on her lips.

"Isn't it against the school rules to get close to students?" She said.

"Well I'm a teacher who rides on my uncle's coat tails, and rules don't apply much." he turned around to face her.

"Uh huh... I see. Well, I like bending rules." that was all she said and walked away before he could call out to her.

She loved Mister Wayne. It bothered her that she slept with Vergil the day before he talked to her. Marcel did it because she felt frustrated. She just didn't know why. Marcel usually feel with her brain and not her heart. Maybe she fooled around just to beak away from the pain and numbness that chained onto her. She sighed and burried herself into her pillow.

Malachi smiled at the boy next to her. Daniel Andy Bishop. He was from the Music Faculty. And Daniel had nice light coloured straw hair. And the most stunning set of green eyes. Daniel was talking to Malachi about something he read on the school's times. He was goodlooking and tall. And his body build was perfect.

It wasn't long after he asked Malachi out. Marcel hated Daniel. Daniel would always pick Malachi up after school to bring her out. Sometimes to his dormitry. Marcel didn't understand why of all guys, did she choose to be with Daniel. But she didn't want to upset her. Marcel didn't know why. But she had a feeling that Malachi changed somehow.

Daniel was popular in school. Mostly knowned as the heir of Bishop Group. A company that established itself in most first and second world countries. And in time to come, it might turn out to be the first leading company in the whole world.

Daniel was playing with Malachi's hair in the school lounge. As Marcel walked past with Jordan and Kyo. Kyo and Jordan had to hold Marcel back as she looked like she was about to kill Daniel. Daniel saw the whole incident and smirked to himself. He thought about the little encounter he got from Marcel and grinned. Marcel had stomped right up to him, not too long ago and demanded

"Have you touched her in any way that has made her uncomfortable? If you did, I'll cut off your balls and hang them around your neck" this had resulted in Marcel recieving a pinch from Malachi.

Two of the most infamous people in school was Ukweli Roach from the Visual Art Faculty and Keith Alastair Cole from the Music Faculty. Both of them had been goodfriends for the longest time, also knowned as the Casanova duo. Opposite them was Michelle White and Marianne Ester Turner from the General Education Faculty. Their girlfriends for the time being. Ukweli and Keith are childhood friends. Both good looking too. Ukweli's hair was cropped very short and dark coloured. He had dark brown eyes and a very beautifully crafted body. He does street dance hip hop style in school. Keith on the contrary had blonde hair and blue eyes, he majors in the trumpet.

Dong Young-Bae and Lee Seung Hyun who had hailed all the way from South Korea. Marcel had always thought that Young-Bae was hot, but he would be more good looking, if he had larger eyes. Young-Bae played the piano in school while Seung Hyun majors in American style hiphop. Both were sitting at the schools lounge, betting on how long it would take Ukweli and Keith to "drop the bomb" on those two girls.

"Those girls never learn do they? Roach and Cole are reknowned Casanova's, for Gods sake. " Seung Hyun finally said.

"I don't know. I think that's a source of entertainment for us." Young-Bae smiled at his best friend.

Michelle White stood up and ran away from the table crying. Young-Bae grinned.

"I told you Ukweli would do it today, now, hand over that silver music box!" he cheekly smiled.

"Damn. My museum is gonna go bald if I keep losing to you." Seung Hyun sighed. Looking up to see a smiling Young-Bae.

Daniel took Malachi's hand and took her out to the garden, there wasn't anyone around. Proably busy for the schools upcoming school event. Daniel started talking to Malachi while having her sit on his lap, slowly he closed in on her. And his lips brushed her cheek. Malachi blushed and Daniel's mouth curved upwards. He slowly cupped her face and turn her face, directly making her face him. And he placed his lips on hers, he licked her bottom lip. And as she slowly opened her mouth apart to allow him in, he tasted of oranges, which made her dizzy. Somewhere among the windows, Dante Sparda hid behind the curtains. His platanium lilke hair shimmering under the light. He drew the curtains to prevent himself from getting upset.

_Author's Note: _

_Wow. Finally I'm chapter 8. I'm so sorry if this chapter was really messed up. Anyway. You should be able to guess what I mean when I named this chapter "Targeted." In this chapter, 3 characters are real people. Haha. And I really hope to recieve reviews, please. Thank You._

_Rae._


	9. Behind the Staff Room

"... ... ... Dante are you alright?"

"Erm yeah. What were you saying again? I'm sorry. I didn't catch you just now, Chi." he looked at her. Her lips was a bit swollen. He felt like reaching out to her and rub his thumb on her lips. As if it might actually lessen the swell.

"I was talking about the CrossTober month. What exactly is it?" She smiled at him. It made him feel so angry at himself. She was just there. And yet, he can't reach her.

"It takes place every October. Faculties would switch with each other, and they have one month to at least master the basic of the faculty they were switched with. For example Visual Arts and Music. Music students have one month to learn about art. And which ever faculty comes in last, they would be in charge of organizing and hosting the winter formal."

"I see... Ah. I'm late. Thanks Dante!" off she goes, he knew that He was waiting for her. He ruffled his hair and his head dropped onto the table in despair.

"Sephy! Someone is waiting for you in the garden down the daisy path!"

Sephiroth groaned.

"I will annihilate you if this is some kind of joke Elson." and he stomped offed.

Surprisingly there was someone looking for Sephiroth, her back facing him. As he walked closer towards the lady, he realized who it was and quietly walked backwards in fear that she would find out that he was there. He didn't realized that there was a rope tied around two lamp post, clearly it was some prank that was meant to trip people.

Sephiroth tripped on the rope, and the bucket of ice water balanced on top, fell right on top of him, drenching him head first. The lady turned around,

"Sephi Baby! Are you alright! What happened?" the lady ran towards him and kneeled in front of him.

Tara Reid, stood in front of him when he removed the bucket from his head. She was beautiful. Maybe a tad bit bimbotic. But it was funny. It wasn't that he wanted to avoid her, Tara had been his childhood playmate. And recently, they got engaged, there parents thought that this was a good idea. Since Tara loved Sephiroth. It wasn't that he didn't love her. He's just unsure, afraid that it was a dream. He sighed.

"I'm fine, Tara. Is there something wrong? You usually have work today don't you?" he smiled at her. Tara was a model, and a beautiful one.

"Not today. I wanted to see how you're doing. Well I mean. I don't get to see you often after you started working here..." there was a hint of dissapointment in her voice. He chuckled and told her that he would be free this Saturday and they could head out for dinner ans movie, and she could stay over.

Tara left being really happy. When Tara left, Sephiroth stormed right up to Elson.

"You did this didn't you? Making me flustered in front of her. Do you know how embarrassing that is? Screw you!"

Elson bursted out laughing and rolling on the floor. Which earned him a huge bruise on his back.

Vincent was at his table, trying to locate his Biology textbook. However he managed to find some Biology textbook in different kinds of languages. And a note pasted on the book that said

"Have a good day teaching!"

He crushed the note. And thought to himself that Taylor and Ashton was gonna be so dead when he got his hands on them. He knew it was the both of them. Who else in this school being a teacher would play such kind of lame trick. He had to search for more resources to be able to conduct his classes today without a textbook that was in simple English.

Ellen was waiting for Wayne to arrive. She needed to have some fun. And the best way was to disturb Wayne. She grinned evilly. When she saw his car come into the school. Nephew of the principal, Wayne need not stay in the school, even so, Wayne had chosen to stay in one of those quieter cottages further away from the school and also dormitries and apartments that belong to Jovem. It was near the stables and field that the students used for horse racing. He had always enjoyed the company that he recieved from the horses.

When his car turned in, Ellen rushed and got the things she needed. She had already prepared the rest. When Wayne got out, she smiled and him and said

"Wayne! What great timing! Here this is for you, it was my birthday yesterday. This is a piece of my cake!"

"Thank you so much Ellen. Happy belated birthday!" with that Ellen smiled and walked away.

During lunch break, Wayne opened up the box and before he knew it. The cake smashed right into his face. And Taylor burst out laughing. Ashton used a fork and ate the cake from Wayne's face.

Ashton and Taylor was walking down the hallway, and they saw Miss Adeline Parker and Madame Haley Williams. Ashton smirked to himself and when that passed by he said

"Hey sexy. Wanna dance?" which made the two ladies rolled their eyes and walked away.

"You've got owned big time man!" Taylor cheekly said and Ashton grinned and flashed his middle finger for just a second.

Ashton and Taylor love to do dirty actions like groping each other, which made some students weirded out. And usually giving suggestive looks whenever some female students walk by. This time round. Ashton had a surprised waiting for him. Turning at the corner, he got slushied from head to toe by his form class.

"Happy Birthday Mister Kutcher!" they chimed.

"Why you little brats! Come back here!" he ran after them, leaving Taylor behind.

Taylor started to walk to the school's lounge. And he saw her. She was reading. Nothing unusual about that. She was so beautiful in his eyes, gentle, kind and godsent. He couldn't help but to smile like an idiot. The only reason why Taylor was a teacher in Jovem was because he used to study here in high school, college, and university and the school paid him a salary that he couldn't refused. The same thing happened to Ashton, Wayne and Elson. The four of them were best friends throughout their school days and were requested to be teachers straight after they graduated. She was in the Visual Art faculty. Beautiful as always. Graceful too. And he walked away feeling contented.

Marcellenus was aware that Elson loved playing tricks on Sephiroth and Vincent. And she wanted to play a trick on him, before History class Marcel placed a bucket of water on top of the door, and when Elson came in, the bucket dropped right on top of his head. Everyone was laughing at Elson he stood there shocked. Wayne who was passing by at that time escorted a stoned Elson out and lectured Marcel.

Marcel got detention for three weeks, from three different teachers. Wayne, Sephiroth and Vincent. Marcel had two weeks of fun detention, having it come from Wayne and Sephiroth. Wayne was amused at Marcel and her personalty. They would usually play poker during detention. Detention with Sephiroth was the best entertainment Marcel could ever have. She was annoying him so bad, that Sephiroth threatened to kill her. Marcel was teasing him about Tara and other things. For the last week of detention, no matter how hard Marcel tried, Vincent would not budge. He would just focused on his work and give Marcel more work to do. Marcel almost died of boredom in there. Vincent looking up at her once in a while. And he would have a really tiny smile crafted on his beautiful lips.

Dante and Vergil jerked up from their sleep. Both in different rooms. They both had nightmares. Vergil could hear Dante walking around in the living room. The dormities that they stayed in had a joined kitchen and living room, it was a three room apartment, grandly furnished, in different styles. Vergil had a nightmare about Marcel creeping up on him and slowly a smile that was indescribable crept up onto her face and he blacked out. Jerking up from the dream. He heard Dante still pacing around.

It looks like his brother is not having it any better either. Dante had a nightmare about Malachi and Daniel. It was so vivid. The way how Daniel looked at her. And slowly he thought of the incident he saw that day, before he knew it his hand was bleeding from clutching the glass cup too tightly. His body was tensed. Suddenly a hand was placed on him. When he looked up to see whose gentle hands was it that was soothing him, he saw her.

"Malachi..." he muttered and darkness devoured him. Vergil carried his younger brother into his bedroom and tended to his injury, and finally he cleaned up the shards. Before sitting by himself in the dark.

_Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by Enixam. She wonderfully gave me the ideas for this. And I found out that usually when I settled for doing this, this way. I end up doing it in another way. Like there was a few added parts in this chapter. I can't keep on track on these events happening in chapters. Anyway, chapter wise, its going along how Enixam and I planned it to be. Cheers for us! And yes. I miss my older brother, who's my support. I've got so many things to stay up late to talk to you about. Come back soon and safely from America!_

_With the stars above,_

_Rae._


	10. CrossTober

Dante woke up to the sunlight flowing through the sliding glass door. His balcony was painted in golden rays. His intake of breath was sharp and he unwillingly sat up. His bed was stained with blood. And for a moment he freezed. His knowledge of Biology came to him. Words flashed. _Once a month... Woman... Period... _He jerked and fell onto the floor. He thought to himself "can't be" and was so close to checking below his shorts when he saw his nicely bandaged hand. He sighed in relief and scolded himself for being rather stupid. He slid the glass panels and stepped out into the balcony. The air was so refreshing, and the leaves were in shades of Red and Orange. Autumn was here. And he remembered she once told him that Autumn was her favorite season. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Malachi was still sleeping. Daniel having his hand around her. Her breathing was slow and steady. Daniel thought how weird Malachi was. Usually girls exposed more skin in their nightgowns or what ever not. Malachi on the other hand, was wearing a hoodie shirt that was big enough to go down reaching her thighs. And she sleeps with the hoodie on. Her long hair spilling out of the hoodie. Reddish-Brown hair. A rare natural hair choler. Unlike Marcel who had highlighted her hair in many different colours, Malachi left her hair the way it naturally was. Sometimes Daniel got to sleep with Malachi. Not in that way, just plain sleeping. Daniel looked out of the sliding glass doors. Autumn was here. And so was the month of October.

"Fellow students. As you know, it is now, the start of the month of October. And there has always been a tradition that on this very month, different faculties get to experience the life styles of other faculties. And at the end of the month, they will have to be able to master the basics of the faculties that they switched with." a smile crept on Mister Ted Hunter's face.

"The losing faculty... Would be in charge of Winter Formal. Now, the faculties. Music Faculty would switch with the Sports Faculty. Visual Art Faculty would switch with the General Education Faculty"

It was a funny sight to see the different faculty students switching places. The red vest and jackets worn by the students of the sports faculty was now standing at the music faculty, where else the pale yellow vest and jackets were worn by the music students was in the sports faculty. Same goes for the general education faculty, the usual black was now replaced by students wearing green from the visual art faculty.

Marcel, Daniel, Dante and Malachi had more of an upper hand. Marcel could play baseball, and Daniel excelled in sports, Dante could play the piano while Malachi knew how to play the saxophone. On the first day, all the heads and teachers came in to talked to the students to briefly explain the different activities. And it all began. There were many out of tuned melodies coming from the music faculty, more broken bones from sports, there was miscalculations in the schools accounts from the General Education faculty and accidents in the visual art faculty. Sports students had to play musical instruments almost everyday along with the general education students that was in the visual art faculty who would also put up performances after dinner time. The visual art students in general education faculty have not only done the accounts for the school, they also now keep a close watch on news to see if there was an economic downfall or something significant enough to be used for their writing assessments.

The musicians had to play many sports matches. Marcellenus was challenged by Daniel to a game of baseball. However it didn't end quite well or exactly how it was supposed. Many of Daniel's fans were present. Screaming after him when he walked into the game. This annoyed Marcel. Marcel was the batter and Daniel was the pitcher. And when the Mister Lautner whistled, Daniel hurled the ball at Marcel, and Marcel in pure accident. Hit the ball too low and with a great amount of force. Daniel was sprawled backwards, Marcel ended up batting the ball right into Daniel's face Daniel was brought to the hospital wing by two fellow musicians as he was knocked out, Ray Ryan Bryant and Kyo Tsukimori. Guitarist and pianist of the music faculty. They carried Daniel gently and watched the nurse patch him up before settling him in his dorm. There were many different kinds of rumours how Daniel got hit by Marcel going around. And before she knew it, Marcel was being cornered by Daniel's fans who were accusing her of everything that they could think of. Marcel flashed her middle finger and that made a few girls gasped in shock that they were stuttering in fear and she told them to Fuck off. It wasn't any better for her, knowing that the guy that was lying in the hospital wing, was her sister's boyfriend.

Malachi was told by Dante that Daniel got hurt. It took him a great load of courage to do it. Daniel was awake when Malachi came into his apartment.

"Hey,"

"Are you feeling better?"

"I will if..." he started smiling

"Yeah I am feeling better, and I would feel even better if you kissed me"

Malachi hesitated. And she moved herself from the seat next to the his bed. And sat in his bed. She stared into his eyes, unsure. And he stared back waiting. She took a beep breath as softly as she could. And leaned forward. Her soft lips were trembling. He smiled. When their lips met, Malachi's was still trembling, and when she opened slightly, he carelessly kissed her back forcefully.

The month of October was rather special in its own way. The late pricapal Mister Skye Hunter had created thus because he found his school too perfect to be true, and he wanted to have more noises and accidents happening, and the only way was to make the students do things that they do not specialized in.

The month passed by quickly and the results were out. The faculty that came in last was in charge of the Winter Formal. And this Winter Formal was a huge treat for everyone. The faculty that was oraganizing the event. Was none other then the Music Faculty.

Early November, Dong Young-Bae was practicing a piano duet with Kyo Tsukimori. It sounded beautiful. And suddenly Kyo asked Young-Bae

"Do you miss Korea?"

"Nope. Not really. Maybe I miss my house, and the band. At least I have Seung Hyun here with me. Though hard to say for him. Even though his family own many museums around the world. He greatly miss his museum in Korea and the band too. Why? Do you miss Japan?" he looked up to see Kyo.

"Yeah maybe I do. Maybe I do." with that the room suddenly sung opened and Lee Seung Hyun burst in to the room. Young-Bae smiled.

"What's up, Hyun?"

"They're here" he panted out.

"The band?" he jerked up.

"No. Her." he took a deep breath.

"Haha. Hyun, you mean you found a girl with a same last name as me?" he laughed. Amazingly. When he was in Korea, he had never met someone with the surname "Dong" except for his family and himself.

"No." with that Seung Hyun threw him this mornings news paper. And his eyes widened when he saw the headlines.

_Author's Note:_

_Thought I should leave a cliffhanger or something. I feel like burning down the whole school if I still got no reviews. Forget it I won't. Haha I won't give up. Gambatte Kudusai! I think I should do a chapter on Stratford, since its near the school which is located in Oxford. I miss it there._


	11. Feels like the First Time

Everyone in the music faculty was reading the newspaper and glancing over trying to take a good look to see the girls reaction. Marcellenus was sleeping on the table in the school's lounge. Malachi was looking at the newspaper she tossed carelessly on the table earlier, deep in thought. She had her fingers connected together. Young-Bae waked towards the younger twin and pointed at the headlines.

"Chi, is it true?" he asked.

"I don't know." was all she said.

She was staring at the photo of the man and a women, smiling happily. It burned into her eyes as if it was acid. She gripped the armchair hard. _Not again. _Was all she thought. It was everywhere. On television, newspaper and radio. Marcel started to stir and Malachi was still deep in thought. And when she realized her sister was looking at the article, she made a grab for it. But it was too late, Marcel had saw it already and requested almost too quietly and calmly

"Chi, give it to me... Please"

With that Malachi complied and passed the newspaper to her.

"**Jayces spotted in London.**

_Krucifer Len __Jayce and MaryAnne Karol Jayce has been recently spotted strolling by London Bridge and having dinner at a pizza place. Hearing from a tip off, the couple was seen attending their elder son's performance in the Victoria Theatre and currently lodging at Langham Hotel. One of the grandest hotel in Europe. It has been believed that the couple would be staying here in London for about a week. Earlier this year we have been graced with the information that the 3 Jayce's children have entered the Country, and the twins have been enrolled into Europe's most prestigious school, Jovem Lestrade College, which includes high school, college and university. And elder brother Mackyelle Kyler Jayce has joined a well known performing troupe. England is very happy to be able to host the Jayces family. And looks forward to be able to see all of them together."_

With that the door to the main school hall burst open and a tall man with chestnut brown hair strolled in. His eyes glowed like burning amber. He had maids with him. All holding something wrapped. The students that walked past him took a double take, especially the girls. He would have been really charming and cool, but now it was not the time, there are things far more important right now. And in he came opening the door to the school's lounge. Without much of a thought Marcel flung the paper towards the tall man that came in, and it hit him straight in the face.

"Ow. I see you have heard it already, Marcel." he picked the paper up from the floor and looked at the picture of his parents.

Malachi's widened and she gasped.

"Brother... Why are you here?"

"It's good to see you Chi. Anyway. From now on these maids will be in charge of taking care of your appearance. This Saturday, we will going out for dinner, which means... we've got only about 2 and a half days to get you looking your best..." as he looked at his watch.

"Why do we need to have them to serve us. Why can't we dress how we usually do?" Marcel frowned.

"Well. We have to attend a function on Saturday. A huge family gathering. I'm sure your cousins have told you... Right?" he looked at her.

"You mean... Our cousins? What was their name again. Fallan?" Marcel inquired.

"Yes, them." he answered.

"They didn't tell us anything, brother. What are we celebrating in this function, brother?" he asked.

Macky kept quiet. Trying his best to find the words and phrasing them as lightly as he could.

"You can't be serious." Marcel jerked upwards. Tackling her brother unto the floor. Macky lifted Marcel off him. Ever since he was put in charge of taking care if this two younger sisters, he was able to carry the both of them as if they weighed like bags of feathers. He sighed and said that he was sorry. Instructed the maids and left a dumb founded Marcel and a emotionless Malachi.

On Friday, Malachi was looking at Marcel struggling against the maids. She was forced to temporary dye her hair to the original colour it was. Redish-Brown. She was hurling many vulgarities at the maids who didn't seem bothered by her. Macky must have told them about Marcel's temper. Malachi was thinking about the two people who seemed so distant. She thought of how she felt about them. She didn't hate them, neither did she loved them. They were barely known to her. She wondered who these two beautiful people were. She didn't have a memory of them sitting down, spending time together. If there was it would have been something very distant. She didn't remember seeing them at home smiling at her sister and her. No memory of them spending Christmas together. It was all very distant. The only thing she remembered clearly was not something related to them. It was something related to her friends in America. Mike. Mike was always there. He spent all the time he could with her. Spent his Christmas with the twins. They celebrated occasions together. He was there when Malachi was sick. He always laughed. When ever in was happy or upset. He would never allow Malachi to see him upset. Everything she remembered was only life without her parents.

A loud scream echoed in the room. Malachi glanced up. And for a moment she thought she saw herself. Marcel was standing at the mirror. Her hair almost the same shade of natural coloured hair. The difference was only the length of hair and their eyes. Malachi giggled. And commented that Marcel looked nice. And with that Marcel grunted a response that sounded like

"Screw you." in a jokingly manner. Which earned herself more outburst of laughter from the younger twin.

The day was finally here. Malachi was wearing a white dress and she was covered with a light pink silk shawl. That covered her tattoo. Her hair was tied up into a flowery bun and she was wearing a small head piece and a necklance that Mike have given her for her birthday, it made her look classic and she wore a white pair of high heels.

Marcel was forced into a red dress with a black silk shawl and having the maids secure them to make sure that the tattoos are covered properly. Marcel was forced to wear gloves which she would kill to have them remove. This was to ensure that all her tattoos were covered up. Marcel wore a pendant on her neck and her hair was spiked up a bit to give her a more up to fashion look. She wanted to wear sneakers but was made to wear a pair of black high heels that were longer then Malachi's, which made her look taller then her younger sister.

Malachi was trying to recall the times she was called to meet her parents. However, this seemed like it was the first time they had properly met.

Macky was dressed in a white tuxedo with his chestnut brown hair all spiked up and he made sure that his sisters were all proper before allowing them to enter the function room. In they went. The twins didn't expect to see so many people attending the function. Many people greeted them in Italian and the siblings graciously smiled back and greeted them. Macky forcing Marcel to smile. At the end of the aisle, there stood the two beautiful people that Malachi had seen on the newspaper. Marcel's face started to hardened. While Malachi's face was emptied without an emotion. Macky on the other hand smiled at his parents as best as he could to cover up his sisters reaction. Their parents took ni notice of that and brought them into a loving embrace.

"Its been so long since we've last seen you." MaryAnne said.

"Now dearie. It's time to entertain the guest too!" their father beamed at them proudly. Malachi still emotionless.

After the long speech and talk. The main reason why this function was held was to celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary and also an early Christmas celebration as Krucifer and MaryAnne would be away. As usual. No surprise in that.

"You've done us proud, Mackyelle. We knew that you would have done a good job out of it. We were right to have left you in charge of your sisters! Just look at them Honey. Marcellenus and Malachi are so beautiful." MaryAnne commented.

"Thank you, mother for the compliments." Macky curtly answered.

"They take after you, dearie." their father said while looking lovingly at his wife.

Malachi thought to herself. _This was her parents? This wonderful pair of people were her parents? The same people who chose work over them. This loving pair of people. They were selfish. Selfish in the sense that they had never properly once loved her sister and her._

"Marcellenus! Look at you! you've grown so much into a fine lady! Wearing gloves. It suites you so much. You are beautiful." MaryAnne told Marcel.

"You never know, mother. You never know." Marcel smirked looking over to Macky who was glaring at Marcel the entire time.

The parents gave Marcel and Malachi charm bracelets with different charms with necklaces from Agnes B. and gave Macky a ring and brooch from Dunhill. Macky and Malachi upon recieving the gifts immediately put in on which made their parents happy. Marcel just grunted a thanks. It was a long evening and the twins finally returned to the school, their parents and Macky returned to London. Tired and beat. They headed to their rooms. Too tired to pay attention to the guy who had been waiting for them. Actually Marcel. Outside in the cold ever since they went out to attend the function. There he sat. With his coat pulled up. Covering his lower half of his face. It was freezing and he sat out there for almost 5 hours. Seeing Marcel back safe. He moved himself towards his apartment.


	12. Christmas without You

It wasn't long after their parents went off to another part of the world. Marcel was thankful it was all over. Though the newspaper was filled with many pictures of the whole Jayce family for a few days, straight after the dinner.

Marcel glanced at Malachi who was sitting outside at the balcony alone. It was a Saturday evening and the temperature was rather low. Marcel had no idea what she was thinking for once. And sighed. She took Malachi's orange sweater and pulled it over her younger sister's head. Malachi glanced up and took a sniff at the jacket and smiled

"Smells like Mike."

Marcel rolled her eyes and grinned. She had her hands on her sister's shoulders and both of them were looking at the frozen lake. Watching the ducks glide around.

Vincent was out with Sephiroth, supposedly for Christmas Shopping. Something that was a rarity for the both of them. Sephiroth desperately needed to get something for Tara. And Vincent agreed to go along, due to his sudden interest in getting Christmas presents. Unfortunately for the both of them, they bumped into the motley crew. Wayne, Taylor, Elson and Ashton. And Vincent was forced to endure his whole Saturday with the 5 of them.

Wayne and Vincent walked into a musical store. And Vincent stormed right up to the violin section. Wayne however was looking at the recordings section. Sephiroth was accompanied by Elson to Tiffany and Co. to get Tara's present, they were choosing between necklaces and bracelets. Ashton and Taylor was looking at handmade soaps in Lush! and Taylor was very tempted to buy one of everything in the shop for her. But settled to buying more practically. He got her a whole shampoo and bath soap set. Ashton settled for getting the bar of glitter for his mother. To "shine and glitter" her up so she can feel younger again, though he was joking.

With Christmas around the corner. No doubt that many students have been rushing in and out to do last minute shopping, what didn't help much was that most shops closed earlier than the usual 6pm, and on Wednesday's depending, the shop owners might keep the shop open till 8. And with Christmas around the corner, there were many decorations being put up for Winter Formal.

Just before Winter Formal, Marcel was accompanied by Vergil to get a new tattoo. Vergil tried to talk her out out of it. But gave up in the end. Marcel couldn't have Carey to help her with her tattoo this time. Though she had wished he was here to help her with it. Marcel got a tattoo on her left collarbone, Roman characters for the number 7 "VII". Vergil was waiting outside for Marcel. Not wanting to know how tattoos were etched onto tge skin. Several beautiful girls tried to hang around him. However he glared daggers and just hoped that Marcel was fine. After what seemed like an eternity, Marcel came out refreshed. As if she just came out from a spa resort rather then a tattoo parlor. He furrowed his eyebrows and was amused at her. Marcel was truly different.

This time it wasn't Macky that was nagging at her. It was Malachi. Even though their uniform was a white collar shirt and the faculty jacket would certainly cover the tattoo up. Malachi was nagging at how "inconspicuous" it was. Marcel silenced her by pulling her hoodie shirt down and revealing the skin of her back.

"Mala, what happened to your tattoo?"

"Nothing. I felt bored so I used the marker to shade over it."

Marcel knew her sister would never do that. The only reason in the first place Malachi got that tattoo was to remind herself that she lead a moderate sweet life. She couldn't expect anything more in life. A nothing mire, nothing less theory. The reason she got thus tattoo in the first place was because of their parents. Who had never given much for them to expect something.

"LIAR." Marcel whispered into her sister's ear.

Malachi fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Tell me the truth. Or the Bishop in the chess board will get it." Marcel said looking straight into Malachi's amberish eyes.

"I... I allowed him to do it. He has nothing to do with it. I swear."

"Well that's it. He's going to get it from me."

Malachi pulled her sister to the bed and said

"No. Its my fault. Don't blame him alright? Come. Lets have a good night sleep..." She said with her hands wrapped around her older twin. Marcel gave up and sighed. And before they knew it. The both of them fell into deep slumber.

Winter Formal was finally here and before that the Music Faculty has asked each Faculty and the staff board to select 10 songs each so that they could perform them. It was more or less like a live band and the students took turns, so they could have breaks in between shifts. Everyone was dressed formally. The guys in a collar shirt, either with a vest or a tuxedo jacket and a bow, flower or tie. All the girls were dressed in dresses. Some with silk shawls, some with fluffy shoulder shawls. And most of then had their own style. Marcel almost created a new class that was way outside the formal dressing code pyramid.

She didn't want to dance, and was dresses in a flannel shirt, skinnies and sneakers. Which schocked Malachi when she passed by Marcel. Malachi dragged Marcel to her dorm and forced Marcel into a dark red silk tube dress with a black ribbon at the back, meant for formal events and she fitted her sister's leg into a pair if high heels which was secured by black ribbons. Even though Marcel told Malachi that she was capable of doing it herself. Malachi insisted that she wanted to do it. Next she spiked her sister's hair up and added a bit of red glitter on it. And the hardest thing of all was to put make up on Marcel. She was squirming away but Malachi still only managed to do the minimum. Malachi and Marcel fought over the use of a shawl as Marcel's tattoos could be seen. In the the Marcel complied and sighed. And that was when she properly took a good look at her sister.

Malachi was wearing a light champagne pink tube dress that fell down to her thighs. On the bottom there was black lace poking out and a huge pink ribbon around the chest area. Her hair let downed, long as always and the was another ribbon on her head, she noticed that Malachi loved shoes with ribbons, as the shoe she was wearing was exactly like the black pair, however this was white. And she had worn a light green shawl.

The moment the twins came in, many eyes fell upon them. Both girls and guys. 5 minutes into the ball room and Daniel had Malachi in his arms. Wearing a light grey tuxedo and a bow, with his hair smiled up and his eyes beautiful. It wasn't hard to not spot the two of them. Dante couldn't help but to escape to one side, refusing as politely as he could when the girls asked him for a dance. Daniel on the other hand, declined rudely and stared at the guys who wanted to approach Malachi and gave up in the end.

Marcel was doing the first shift playing a song "Shattered." by Trading Yesterday.

_"And I 've Lost Who I Am_

_And I Can't Understand _

_When My Heart Is So Broken _

_Rejecting Your Love_

_Without Love Gone Wrong_

_Lifeless Words Carry On._

_But I Know, All I Know _

_Is That The End's Beginning._

_Who I Am, From The Start_

_Take Me Home, To My heart."_

Marcel knew who chose this song. Malachi did. Malachi was the one who selected this song. And during Marcel's break, Vincent wanted to confront her. But was stopped by Elson, as Elson suggested that the teachers all gathered together to sing a song too. The instruments were played by Daniel, June and Keith

_"I Just Want One More,_

_Give Me An Encore, _

_Don't Walk Out Of that Door Baby_

_Call The Paramedics _

_Cause Baby, I Won't Make It_

_If You Try To Tell Me You Don't _

_Want To Be My Baby."_

Luckily for Vincent, Marcel was still having her break and he asked Vergil for a favour. Vergil nodded and grabbed Marcel's hand tightly, dragging her roughly towards the balcony of the great ballroom. And pushed her inside, closing the glass the balcony. Vincent cocked and eye brow and said

"He's rather rough with you"

Marcel nodded a broke into a smile.

"Wow! You're wearing a tuxedo! Very handsome!"

Vincent had a tiny smile and he told Marcel.

"Vincent. Calling me that would do fine. I don't mind you calling me Vincent today."

"Aw. What is this about? Another detention? Assignment?" Marcel said broking into a silly grin.

"Can I have thus dance, Marcellenus?" he stretched out his hand, hoping that she would take it. Praying almost begging that she would accept the dance.

Marcel was shocked and she frantically asked

"What did I do now? Please have Mercy!"

Vincent assured her that this was not a joke and only then did she accept the dance, and just at the same time, Vincent's song was performed by Young-Bae, Jordan, Kyo and Ray.

_"And Write A Chapter On My Own..._

_Please Don't Tell Me, It's The End Of The Story_

_Don't Close The Book On Me._

_Don't You Close The Book On Me._

_We've Gone Our Seperate Ways_

_But We'll Meet Up On Another Page _

_Don't Close The Book On Me_

_Don't You Close The Book On Me"_

Marcel had to go back to take over Daniel' shift. Playing a song which she knew who submitted this song. She used her eyes to scanned through the crowds, to see signs of platanium hair from the younger twin, and Chanelle started the song, which brought Marcel back to earth as she did her part for the song.

_"I Don't Want A Lot Of Christmas _

_There Is Just One Thing I Need._

_And I Don't Care About The Presents _

_Underneath The Christmas Tree._

_I Don't Need To Hang My Stocking There Upon_

_The Fire Place, Santa Claus Won't Make_

_Me Happy With A Toy On Christmas Day._

_I Just Want You For My Own._

_More Than You Could Ever Know._

_Make My Wish Come True._

_All I Ever Want For Christmas Is You."_

Never did Dante expect that things would worsen. As everyone was counting down to Christmas Day. No doubt that other people had other plans later that night. Marcel couldn't put her finger on the uneasy feeling that she kept on feeling. Worried, she tried to call Malachi.

"I'm sorry I can't take your call now, please leave your name and message and I would get back to you." Echoed Malachi's voicemail. And Marcel prayed that ot was just her imagination.

_Author's Notes:_

_Are my work so atrocious that I don't get reviews? Anyway. Enixam's Author's Notes are those in _**BOLD **_and I shall keep mine to Italics. I grow crazier each day as I keep having no reviews._

_Rae._


	13. Getting Nowhere

Noah Puckerman was lazing at the bleachers of William McKinley High School. His eyes were shut and he was breathing deeply. Trying to breath in the familiar scent of wood that has now seem so darn distant to him. Rachel was getting on his nerves. Ever since _she_ left, Rachel tried everything to catch his attention. The boards creaked and Puck frowned even with his eyes closed. He was betting it to be one of his buddies. Either Finn or Matt. Or that idiot Mike whom he was still pissed off at.

"Noah!" the voice shouted his name while trying to be seductive at the same time. Puck almost fell over.

"Fuck. Its her again." he thought to himself. No doubt that brown haired girl with eyes he thought looked so plastic, was Rachel. Rachel Berry. He groaned in frustration and he wanted to just shave his Mohawk off and then show her that he hates her so much that he doesn't mind going bald even though, Marcel was the one who cut his hair a few months back. Puck hated people who touched his hair. Everyone except Marcel. He only made an exception for Marcel. Either then that. It was a whole week of Hell for that unlucky person.

"Look. Rachel. I don't like you. Not in that kind of love relationship. I mean you're a friend. And that's all there is." Puck stood up to head for class. And Rachel tagged behind him and protested.

"Noah. I'm not saying that you have to love me now. I mean. Look, Marcel is long gone. You really should give up on her. she's not coming back. And you can't do anything about it. Be realistic Noah. You can't wait you life for her can you. Its not like I'm such a bad choice either. And I'm sure I can be better than her at things. You need to think about the future. When I turn into a Broadway star, you and I can lead a happy lifestyle!" Rachel rattled on. And before she knew it Puck slammed Rachel onto one of the lockers and students were looking at the both of them.

"Do. Not. Talk. About. Her. Like. That. I hate you. Fuck off and leave me alone. You better take a damn good look at yourself before talking about someone else." Puck seethed. Rachel was expecting something like he was gonna give her a passionate kiss and tell her that he loves her. Puck stormed away with a shocked Rachel. In many ways, things have not gone how she was sure it might have lead to that kiss.

"Girl, you really had to make him angry do you?" Mercedes asked with Tina at her side.

"Well. I'm only being factual here. Noah should know better then I do that he can't do anything about Marcel leaving." Rachel said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Which made Mercedes roll her eyes.

"Girl, don't you ever use Google?" Mercedes snapped at Rachel.

"As a matter if fact. I do. Every night I research on how to maintain my inner self and tips for soon to be Broadway stars"

Kurt walked past and commented how shameless Rachel was. Throwing herself at a guy. Which made Rachel throw her book at him and took a few deep breaths and told herself "I'm in control"

"I guess its not your fault. You only came in last year. Try Googling Puckerman. If I'm not wrong. Something would POP up..."

"Why should I? I mean Noah. He's a typical Orange teenager isn't he?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. And Mercedes walked off with Tina shouting back at Rachel.

"Whatever. Its not my loss anyway. Its yours."

Puck gave his full attention during football practice and he knocked over his team mates like a bowling ball which made him receive a lashing from Coach Tanaka. Mike tried to approach him but was pushed away by Puck. Which in turn, Mike approached Finn to talk with Puck.

Puck wanted Mike to hear him out bad. Mike was his best friend. Not saying that Finn and Matt aren't. But Mike was the only one who could voice out to him. The one who challenges him. The one who really understands him. But he couldn't. He wasn't happy. When Mike told him that Brittany and him were dating, he threw a fit. And he so badly wanted to screw him upside down and hoped he just died on the spot. Was he so darn oblivious to Malachi's feelings. He couldn't tell. Puck has nothing against Brittany. Brittany was pretty and nice. She wasn't like Santana. But he was angry that Mike had forgotten about Marcellenus and Malachi. Especially Malachi, for his case. He threw a huger fit when Mike told him that he phone Malachi first thing he got attached and she was happy for him. Puck almost punched him if it weren't for Rachel who was calling out for him. Of course she would be "happy". What was she supposed to do? Hell. She couldn't do anything. She didn't know what to do. And she gave up without a fight. Ingenious. Cause he knew he would never give Marcel up without a fight. It was kind also Mike's fault. Puck only found out when he asked Mike if he wanted to visit the twins.

Finn walked towards Puck who was sitting in the locker room.

"Hey..." he started.

Puck sighed. And nodded.

"You look like Hell." Finn walked towards Puck. And stood infront of him.

"Been through it. First few levels of it. And I doubt I can live through it." a smile smile dawned his face.

"Then come back up. Where's that Noah Puckerman I once knew? Don't wait until the world hands you what you want. Up you go!" Finn hauled Puck up and Puck slowly had a smile spread across his features.

"Thanks Man!" with a pat he gave Finn, he ran out.

Rachel started to Googled Noah Puckerman, and true enough something came up. And her eyes widened when she saw Puck's mother's family background. And his mother's maiden name. Hunter. Rachel started to hyperventilate and she dialed one of her fathers, to talk about her soon to be boyfriend and background.

Puck had a long talk with his parents and they finally complied with a smile which meant that they know whatever they say won't get into their son's head to change his mind. Puck's mother told her son to phone his cousin and arrange everything which Puck happily did. He couldn't hide his excitment for this.

"Noah?"

"Hey cousin! Whatcha doing?"

"Noah do you know what time is it now?"

"11 pm?"

"It's 4 am here... what's up? Missed me so much that you gotta call me early in the morning? I still got classes later you know..."

"I'm sorry. I was just too excited. Anyway. I'm coming back to study."

"..."

"Cousin?"

"You sure Noah? I mean in preschool you had a fight and grandfather wasn't too happy about it. I mean. What's with the sudden decision? Don't we get to meet up like quite frequently and all? Are you sure? Did you get into a fight again? Or have you been expelled? I mean, you know if you come here you only have one choice of school to go to you know... And like I don't mind having you stay in my apartment. But what views do your parents have about it? And uncle? And your friends? We're cousins and I have your interest best at heart. Or did you turn gay and you wanna gay with me?"

"Hahahah! Cousin you think too much! Well I made up my mind. Would you please help me with the arrangements? And all. I would owe you dinner I promise!"

"Langham hotel dinner?"

"Haha! Definately!"

Puck spirits were lifted and he didn't mind Rachel. In a while's time, he was gonna be out here. Good bye Hungliton Beach! Rachel had no idea about Puck leaving and was pleased to see that Puck had forgiven her even though she thinks that there was nothing to be forgiven for.

Mike and Puck have also started talking and Finn was pleased that they could hang out like they used to. At least until Puck leaves.

Puck left on Christmas eve. With only a tiny amount of people who came to send him off. With everything going as planned, Puck closed his eyes and looked forward to the next day.

Marcel was next to Vincent, frantically trying to locate her twin sister in the party. Dante couldn't stand one more moment in the ballroom and he went out into the garden for a breather. If only she was here. She always knew what to do. He missed his older sister. The last time he saw her was at her wedding last year. And she had to go to France to live with her husband. He needed his sister. They've always been closed. Dante and his sister. Vergil was more of a parents boy. Where else his sister and him prefered to be free. As he looked up at the sky, it started snowing. _The only thing I want for Christmas is you..._

_Author's Note: _

_Kind of like a filler chapter. And I've still yet to recieve any comments. Sorry if I haven't been posting much. Caught up with school. Enixam too. Do be patient! And please review. Is my work so horrible that nothing can make it better? Please review..._

_Rae_


	14. Remember that Time

"Let's go Malachi" Daniel pulled Malachi out of the ballroom. Malachi complied with a questioning expression on her face.

"Where to?" she asked, trying to follow after Daniel who was rushing through the school halls.

"My home. Of course sweetheart. It is Christmas after all... And lets just say that we should spend more time together don't you think?" he smiled at her.

Daniel started his bike. And Malachi used his shoulders for support to swing her leg over. As the musicians started to play the song "All I Want For Christmas" Daniel's bike raced though the school's huge carpark and though the gates. Everywhere was lighted up with decoration lights and some drivers couldn't help but stare at both Daniel and Malachi for their dressing, Daniel who was driving in a tuxedo and Malachi whose dress and shawl in the air as they sped through. It wasn't long until they reach one of the Bishop's "outside" house. Which was grandly decorated and they was a butler waiting outside. As Daniel stopped his bike and carried Malachi from his bike he dropped the keys to the butler's hand and whispered some instructions.

Malachi curious questioned Daniel about the butler as the last time she had been to Daniel's place, no one was around. Daniel shrugged it off with a smile and told her it was for a special occasion. And Christmas was no doubt an occasion special enough. Daniel took Malachi's hands gently and led her up to his room. Daniel's room was as huge as a grand 5 room apartment, and Daniel led Malachi to his sofa that was as huge as a king sized bed before turning on his 100 inch LCD television that took up his wall. Marcel would have been definitely impressed if she was at Daniel's house. Daniel settled for classical music. The orchestra came in view playing a few pieces of Chopin's at the beginning. Malachi being a fan of Chopin listened intently to the music and Daniel shifted nearer towards her. It wasn't long before Malachi's attention turned away from the television. Daniel brought his lips crashing down onto Malachi's, desperate firm lips, it was different from the other kisses they shared but Malachi complied, trying to return the kiss while he roamed her back. Soon enough there was a soft knocked coming from the door they sent both Daniel and Malachi scampering away from each other to the ends of the king sized sofa. Mister Stevenson, Daniel's butler was at the door requesting for an entry.

"Y-... You can come... In now Mister Steve..." Daniel said after taking a few deep breaths.

Mister Stevenson came in with a small smile, greeted both Daniel and Malachi before settling the red wine and wine glasses that he had brought in on the table. Before he left, Daniel stood up and whispered some things into Mister Stevenson, Mister Stevenson nodded and replied with an equally low voice. Lastly Daniel told his butler to ensure that no one was to come on without his permission. Having to understand his young master's instructions, Mister Stevenson greeted a goodnight to both Daniel and Malachi before closing the le door shut.

An awkward silence ensued after Mister Stevenson left and the background was now playing Beethoven's Op.49 No.1, Daniel keen to break the tension poured the 2002 Grands Echezeaux Romanee Conti Red Wine into the wine glasses, swirling both glasses in his hands before passing it to Malachi. Nervously, she thanked Daniel before taking a sip and held it in her mouth to taste the full flavor before swallowing it. Daniel's eyes on her.

Daniel made a grab for Malachi's glass and settled it down on the table. Malachi stunned and confused was pulled up and lead by Daniel towards his grand piano. Once he had settled her onto the seat, he took her fingers and placed them gently onto the keyboard. One knee in the seat he stood behind her and silenced her protests by placing his hands over hers. Swiftly guiding her fingers, it wasn't long before the room was filled by the music that was being produced by the both of them.

Malachi gently leaned her head onto Daniel's right outstretched arm. Eyes closed. Trying hard to enjoy herself instead of thinking about last year's Christmas Eve.

_"Noah Puckerman! How dare you strip half naked in front of my sister! Have you no modesty at all?" Marcel shouted while trying to catch Puck who was running around with his bare chest, laughing like a mad person. Mike sat on the patch of grass laughing hard at the comical sight. An angry Marcel chasing a half naked Puck, and Malachi chasing Marcel to calm her down. In the end Mike outstretched his arm when Malachi was at arms reach and pulled her down to the soft grass, settling her down on his lap. It wasn't an unusual thing, Mike have always liked being close and his affectionate brotherly personality have left him with a fan club. _

_"Don't mind them. We'll go off and have a nice Christmas dinner and night, leaving them here, alright?" _

_"I heard that!" both Marcel and Puck shout back. _

_"You better watch out or you'll be next wise guy." Marcel pointed at Mike. Mike burst out laughing and when he saw Marcel lunged at him, he instinctively pushed Malachi out of his lap and was pinned down by an angry Marcel. No sooner did Puck join in and jump on top of Marcel. Mike groaning at the weight. Malachi a bit upset about Marcel interrupting her moment with Mike. Stood up and hopped on the human tower that the trio had made._

_"What have I done to offend you?" Puck groaned when Malachi sat on him._

_"You just ruined one of my best times." She mumbled. _

_"Alright! that's enough!" Finn came towards the pile with a smiling Quinn and he lifted Malachi off Puck and Quinn went over to hug Malachi. Finn proceeded to help the rest up and Quinn took Marcel into a hug too. _

_"What about me?" Puck pouted. _

_"Quinn ain't your teddy." Finn smirked. And he tackled Puck._

_Quinn wished both twins Merry Christmas and began buzzing like a bee catching up with them. Even though it has only been one week since they last met. _

_Christmas Dinner took place in an Italian restaurant that Matt and Santana recommended. The restaurant crowded, was filled with the laughter and Christmas carols. Food piled up was finished as soon as it arrives. And no sooner did things get a little out of hand when they were over at the Fabray's residence. Both parents were away which left only Quinn to the whole house._

_While everyone was fighting over the Fabray's residence game controls and entertainment devices. Mike was sitting outside the garden, drinking a low percentage alcoholic drink. Malachi slipped out. And spent the whole night talking to Mike, _

_"Do you like... Love someone?" Mike asked staring off into the sky._

_"W-... Why do you ask?"_

_"Nothing. I was curious. That's all." he turned smiling at Malachi._

_"I d-..."_

_"Look Malachi! There's the fireworks! Its finally Christmas day!" he cut her off. And pushed a huge box into her arms. "Merry Christmas!" _

_Opening it the next day, in sat a beautiful saxophone. _

"Malachi? Are you alright?" Somewhere along the lines. Malachi heard Mike. But it wasn't possible. He would never ever know and be here. Daniel couldn't help but gave a sad smile.

When Malachi woke up on Daniel's it was only 1.30 a.m. she looked around and found herself in a huge polo shirt instead of the dress she was wearing. And she saw Daniel still awake on the sofa, presumably drinking. She brought herself and sat herself next tohim to apologize for dozing off. But instead a hand came flying towards her mouth. Pushing her downwards.

Author's Note:

_Its been long I know. Papers are in less then a month away. Dance takes up half my time. Enixam's is sitting for a major paper this year. And we promise to be more active after our papers. Sorry! _


End file.
